For Whom The Wedding Bells Don't Toll
by PernDragonrider
Summary: Written for the AWDT Challenge at LiveJournal. Tommy's wedding day is stopped by the Gold Ranger! What is going on? Warnings slash relationship at the end.


**For Whom The Wedding Bells Don't Toll**

By: PernDragonrider

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own Power Rangers the only thing I claim is the plot line for this story.

**_Summary:_**This was written for the AWDT (Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy) at Live Journal. This week's prompt was as follows: "The last complete sentence from page 30 of a book (Not HP or the fandom you're writing in). I opened up my hard cover edition of Anne McCaffrey's _"Lion's Pride"_ and the last complete sentence on page 30 was, "He could, however, feel the vibrations in the deck plates of a heavy tread."

**_A/N:_** Warning! This tale implies a SLASH relationship! If that isn't your cup o tea, leave now by hitting the back button on your browser! You've been warned and now on with the tale.

Tommy stood nervously and tugged on his tuxedo's bowtie as Adam and Rocky chuckled knowingly.

"Relax, Tom." Adam said calmly as he reached up and adjusted the tie for the hundredth time in the last half an hour. "You and Hayley are a perfect match for each other; I'm just really surprised it took you this long to realize that. She balances you like none of your other girlfriends ever have."

"He's not nervous, Adam." Rocky said with a teasing tone in his voice. "He's terrified."

"I am not terrified of marrying Hayley!" Tommy said with an indignant tone at Rocky's teasing. "But where the hell is Jason? He was supposed to be here two hours ago and it's not like him to be late."

"Tommy?" Adam questioned quietly as he shot a concerned look over Tommy's shoulder at the frown now gracing Rocky's chiseled yet handsome face. "We've not heard from Jase in over two years. He had to go to Triforia because of that crazy stunt he pulled with the Red team up. He tricked Rock into giving him the morpher and then took off and joined you guys. Trey said his morphing for that really messed him up after the problems with the Gold Ranger's powers. He still hasn't come back to Earth. How the hell could you have asked him to be here for this?"

"I talked with him on the phone two days ago and he promised me he'd here; by my side where he belonged." Tommy said quietly even though Adam and Rocky could both tell his anger was simmering just below the surface. "Jason's never broken a promise to me yet. He's gonna be here; just have to wait for him."

At that moment the minister chose to join the three men standing at the alter and said quietly, "I'm sorry Doctor Oliver; but we can't hold up the ceremony any longer. I have another wedding at five tonight."

"That's all right, sir." Adam said dragging Tommy into the traditional place for the groom to await his bride. "We were just hoping that a very close friend would be able to make the ceremony. It doesn't look like he's going to make it. Come on Tommy; you can send Jason the video and it will be just like he was here with you. Hayley's waiting and Kimberly's ready to come up here and tear you apart if you don't get the show on the road. She's been really, really touchy since her and Rocky found out they're having twins."

The minister smiled at the three men and motioned for, of all people, Eugene Skullovich, Skull, to start playing the organ for the bride maid's walk down the aisle. Kimberly started off the procession in a pale pink floor length gown that molded to her body and outlined the growing bulge that showed she was pregnant. Following Kimberly in a floor length gown of pale yellow, in a matching style to Kimberly's gown, was Kira. Once Kira reached the front of the church everyone rose from their seats as Skull switched from the light-hearted tune he was playing into the classic Handel's Wedding March echoed throughout the small Reefside church. Hayley glided down the aisle accompanied by Trent and Conner; both men resplendent in black formal tuxedos. Once at the front, Trent and Conner retreated to sit in the front row on the bride's side of the church while Tommy took Hayley's hand in his and they turned to face the now brightly smiling minister.

"We are gathered here today to join Thomas Oliver and Hayley Faulkner together in holy matrimony." The minister paused for a breath and then continued. "If there are any here that object to this joining; let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I object!" A deep male voice called from the back of the church and everyone turned around to see a man, dressed in black and gold Power Ranger armor standing there with an aggressive stance and his weapon out and pointing directly at Tommy.

"What the hell?" Adam said moving to jump in front of Tommy; but before he could complete the move the man in the Gold Ranger's armor had already unleashed a blast from his staff and Tommy disappeared in a flash of golden colored light. Hayley screamed and fainted as Rocky moved to catch her while Kimberly and Kira looked on with horrified expression on their faces. Trent, Conner, Ethan, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Billy, and Justin all lunged from their seats toward the Gold Zeo Ranger and just before Billy would have touched him; he disappeared in a flash of golden light too.

The church erupted in pandemonium while Rocky and Adam shared a look of puzzled concern. Kimberly and Kira took over from Rocky and got Hayley conscious while Billy and the other ex-ranger in the crowd started getting the panicked chaos under control. Eventually everything in the church was calm; however Haley, Kimberly and all the other Rangers were fuming with anger. They were all together in the large room where Kim and Kira had helped Hayley dress. Billy was working on his communicator and Conner's to try and cobble together something to trace where Trey had sent Tommy with the blast from his staff.

While they were discussing the best way to track where or what the Gold Ranger had done with Doctor Tommy Oliver; Tommy was waking up lying on the metal floor of a room inside, what he could only assume was Pyramidas. He attempted to stand and fell back on the floor groaning. He rested there waiting for the pain in his body to subside. He could, however, feel the vibrations of a heavy tread in the deck plates. He groaned again and forced himself into a seated position on the floor as the concealed doorway before slid open to reveal Trey of Triforia, minus the Gold Ranger's Armor, standing before him with a dark angry scowl on his face.

"You have the brains of a Triforian Dingle Worm!" Trey shouted angrily as he confronted Tommy in the small room Pyramidas had teleported the once Zeo Ranger V, Red into. "You sent Jason into such a deep depression after the communications I managed to establish two days ago that nothing we could do would break it! I should rip off your head and then leave you on this forsaken backwater world; but I won't, if only for Jason's sake. How can you be so cruel to someone that loves you is beyond me. You seemed to be a very compassionate man when I first met you these many years ago now. You are a fool, Tommy Oliver."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Trey?" Tommy asked his face draining of color as he swayed from the effects of the blast he'd taken from Trey's staff just moments before. Trey went to Tommy's side and helped him to lie down on the small bed that slid from a hidden recess in the wall.

"I'm taking you to Triforia and we are enroute right now." Trey said with a small amount of compassion leaking into his still slightly angry voice. Trey's voice softened and he continued as he ran a small scanner of Tommy's trembling body. "The effects from the teleportation blast from my staff will wear off before we reach Triforia, Tommy. I've had Jason under the care of the best doctors on Triforia for the last two years. He tricked Rocky into giving him the coin and morpher for the team up on the moon, not because he didn't think you couldn't do it without him; but because he loved you so much that his mind couldn't conceive of letting you do that dangerous mission without him there. He knew he would most likely die if he ever morphed again, but he didn't care as long as you were safe. He's been recovering on Triforia until two days ago when he found out that one person in this world he loved beyond everything was going to be forever taken from him. Not by death, he would know he'd be reunited with you when he passed, but by your marriage to someone he didn't know. After you've spoken with Jason I'll return you to Earth and to your life; if you still wish to return."

Tommy couldn't make a comment. Trey's words had busted loose a brick wall in his mind and he slid into oblivion from the shock of discovering that while Hayley might have been the one person he could marry and pretend to be happy with; his heart, soul, and mind cried out for Jason so strongly that the revelation stunned him into unconsciousness. Tommy had no idea where he was when he regained consciousness. All he knew was that he was held safely and tenderly in a pair of strong arms. He relished the feelings until his mind started working again and he bolted upright with a small cry of panic escaping. "Jason!" He cried out in a blind panic until the sleepy voice of the man he'd called for answered.

"I'm here Tom." Jason said running a soothing hand down the now stiff spine of the he'd been holding in his arms since Trey carried his unconscious body off of Pyramidas. "I'm here and you're safe, bro; relax and come back to sleep. It's the middle of the night and I need my rest."

Tommy turned into Jason's arms and buried his face into the hollow between Jason's shoulder and neck. "I just had the most god awful nightmare, Jase. Please don't ever let me over indulge on champagne and food at a wedding again." Tommy shuddered and Jason just smiled as he held him onto his husband of five years.

"I told you to go easy on the champagne and the rich food, love." Jason chuckled teasingly as he stroked Tommy's shuddering frame with his hands. "Hayley and Billy made such a perfect match, love. I'm so glad we introduced them."

"A dream." Tommy sighed into Jason's neck and then snuggled down. "It was only a damned nightmare. Don't ever let me go, love. Can't live without you."


End file.
